Cambio de Planes
by Astana
Summary: Gracias a una visita el niño que vivió cambia su manera de pensar y actuar. Dejara de ser una marioneta y aceptara su destino. *Los derechos de autor de las imágenes a sus respectivos dueños. *Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bross. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.
1. Prólogo

Era una noche fría en el adorable pueblo de Privet Drive, en el número 4 de la localidad. En una alacena debajo de las escaleras se encontraba un joven de diez años, ojos verdes, pelo azabache y una peculiar cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo; el cual se encontraba completamente dormido sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Una luz completamente dorada alumbro afuera de su puerta y su luz lograba filtrarse a través de las rendijas de su puerta, esta rechinaba al ser abierta, en donde se aprecia a un joven de 19 años con ojos esmeralda que lo observa con una mirada analítica.

—Harry —susurra.

—Harry —vuelve a llamar.

Harry empieza a despertar al oír su nombre en esa voz que se le hacía muy conocida, parpadeo un poco para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y vislumbro unos ojos verdes.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta un poco temeroso al observar una mirada tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente a la suya.

—Soy tu yo del futuro —responde—. De ocho años en el futuro para ser más exactos. El motivo por el que estoy aquí es para cambiar mi pasado, tu presente y futuro. Sé que en estos momentos no me crees, pero mis memorias pasaran a ti, todo lo que se y lo que hice; sé que usaras muy bien esta información —dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto a Harry, provocando que poco a poco fuera quedándose dormido y lo último que escucho fue...

—Cuidado con los Weasley y Dumbledore —y cayó en un profundo sueño.


	2. Empezando a planear

—Imposible —susurra un joven de ojos verdes recién levantado, el cual se encontraba admirando el techo de su pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras «aunque bueno si tiene que ver conmigo nada es imposible», y una sonrisa adornó su rostro por dicho pensamiento.

«De acuerdo, ahora que tengo ordenados mis recuerdos tengo que planear que es lo que voy a hacer. En primer lugar tengo que ir a Gringotts a tomar dinero y recuperar mi llave que tiene Dumbledore, ir a San Mungo para que me quiten los supresores y arreglen el problema con mi desnutrición, visitar el Callejón Diagón por libros, ingredientes, unos nuevos lentes, un baúl y la ropa tendrá que esperar a que recupere el peso y estatura que debería tener» enumera Harry terminando de vestirse y preparándose para aparecerse en Gringotts.

—¡Harry! —grita Petunia Dursley

—Maldición —masculla Harry saliendo de su alacena—. ¿Qué necesita tía Petunia?

—Prepara el desayuno, es el cumpleaños de mi querido Diddy y quiero que todo sea perfecto, ¿entendiste?

—Si tía Petunia.

Harry inicio con el desayuno, el cual consta de huevo, bacón, tostadas y jugo de naranja—. Tía Petunia, necesito ir a Londres.

—Para que quieres ir tu a Londres.

—Sé que soy un mago —declara firmemente Harry.

—No digas tonterías, deja de pensar en fantasias y prepárate, hoy saldremos con mi pequeño Duddy.

—Tía, sé que mi madre era una bruja, mi padre un mago y ambos estudiaron en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —masculla asustada.

—Un mago tiene sus secretos tía —dice con una pequeña sonrisa macabra—. Ahora, realmente necesito ir a Londres, llévenme con ustedes cuando vayan a festejar su cumpleaños, me dejan ahí y ustedes siguen su camino, ya veré yo como regreso aquí, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo Harry.

—¡Mamá! —grita un niño regordete de cabello rubio y fuertes pisadas—. ¿cuantos regalos me dieron?

—37 mi pequeño ángel.

—¡¿37?! ¡El año pasado fueron 38!

—Cuando salgamos te compramos dos más, ¡el pequeño Dudders sabe lo que merece! —dice Vernon riendo.

—Vamos a llevar a Harry con nosotros Vernon.

—Va a arruinar el coche Petunia.

—Lo dejaremos en Londres y después continuaremos nuestro camino al zoológico.

—¿Por qué Tuney?

—Por aquello prohibido.

—¿Ya lo sabe?

—¿Qué sabe?, ¿Qué es él? —pregunta Diddley, su mirada iba de su padre a su madre esperando una respuesta—. ¡Contestenme!

—¡Cállate Dudley! —le grita por primera vez Vernon—. Nosotros quedamos que no le diríamos nada Petunia, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo no lo hice Vernon, el lo sabía.

—¿Qué hiciste muchacho? —pregunta Vernon tomando de la camisa a Harry.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos tío —dice Harry con una voz dulce—. ¿Puedes soltarme? Tenemos un viaje que realizar.

Por la manera en que Vernon lo soltó pareciera que Harry tuviera una horrible enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa, aunque la razón fuera completamente diferente ya que podíamos apreciar un miedo extraño hacia su "querido" sobrino. La puerta sonó sorprendiendo a todos en esa casa.

—¡Vámonos familia —grita felizmente Harry saliendo por la puerta en dirección al inicio que marcaría la diferencia en su vida.

—Llegamos Harry.

—Muchas gracias tía Petunia, nos vemos el la noche.

—Nada de en la noche muchacho, no te quiero ver en la casa hasta que olvides todas esas estúpidas ideas ¿Entendiste?

—¿Cuales tío? Solo es la realidad.

—Déjate de babosadas si no quieres que te deje un ojo morado, ahora sal del auto.

Harry sale sumamente molesto del vehículo, la actitud de su tío no era rara pero si sumamente molesta. Olvidando lo vivido anteriormente Harry de adentro en el Caldero Chirriante cubriéndose sabiamente su marca característica de ese mundo.

—Hola Señor Tom, ¿Podría apartarme una habitación para hoy en la noche?

—¿Y tus padres jovencito?

—Vivo con mi tía, pero ella en estos momentos se encuentra ocupada y yo necesito hacer todas mis compras para el colegio —dice Harry con voz inocente—. Realmente necesito un lugar donde quedarme.

—De acuerdo ¿Nombre?

—Harry Potter —dice susurrando.

—Oh, ahora entiendo, no te preocupes Harry, no diré que estás aquí. ¿Necesitas ayuda para cruzar hacia el Callejón?

—Me sería de mucha ayuda Señor Tom.

—Solo Tom querido —Y prosiguió a ayudarlo a llegar al Callejón Diagon—. Ten una buena compra.

—¡Muchas gracias!

El callejón Diagon era sorprendente, la magia se sentía en todo el lugar, además de que era posible apreciarla en cada local y puesto de todo el lugar. Harry camina apreciando todo el callejón, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba podía observar la tienda de animales, esa donde en unos días más podría adquirir a su vieja amiga Hedwing. Harry se apresura a llegar a la entrada de Gringotts, tan ensimismado estado en sus pensamientos cuando tropieza con un hombre pelinegro.

—Lo siento mucho señor —dice Harry levantándose.

—La culpa es de ambos jovencito, pero tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez.

—Por supuesto señor —El señor se alejo, Harry observó que se trataba de un hombre alto y pelinegro, pero dejando eso de lado el azabache retomó su camino y se dirigió al interior del banco.

—Buenas días, me gustaría hablar con el director, por favor —el duende volteo a verlo con expresión sorprendida y sospechosa.

—¿Quién lo busca? —pregunta suspicazmente.

—Harry Potter —responde el moreno quitándose la capucha. El duende se sorprendió aunque intento ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo y su mirada se dirigió a su cicatriz manteniéndola ahí por varios segundos.

—Permítame un momento —y desaparece por unos minutos en los cuales Harry fue capaz de apreciar que los magos y duendes no le quitaban la mirada de encima, momentos después llego el duende llevándose a un Harry completamente incómodo hacia la oficina de su superior.

«Puede que ya no me sonroje como lo hubiera hecho en estos casos pero sigue siendo realmente incómodo y molesto que me observen de esa manera», pensaba mortalmente serio Harry.

Se pararon enfrente de una puerta majestuosa tallada en oro puro, en la cual el duende toco suavemente.

—Adelante —Harry entró un poco nervioso, no sabía lo que encontraría en ese lugar, era cierto que tenía memorias del futuro pero su yo de 18 años nunca se preocupó de ir a investigar a Gringotts, por lo cual se detuvo unos momentos para poder respirar y sacar el valor muy característico de la casa Gryffindor.

—Buenos días, soy Harry Potter y me gustaría retirar dinero de mi bóveda, tengo entendido que para poder hacer esto necesito mi llave, pero en estos momentos no se quien la pueda tener ya que he sido criado por la familia muggle de mi madre.

—Entiendo señor Potter, para que pueda obtener acceso a su bóveda es necesario una prueba de sangre para confirmar que sea realmente quien dice ser —dice el duende proporcionándole una pequeña navaja.

Harry la tomo y haciendo un pequeño corte en su dedo pulgar procedió a dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en una copa que el duende le había proporcionado.

—Con eso es suficiente señor Potter —Harry retira su dedo cubriéndolo con un pañuelo.

—Gracias señor...

—Mongok —responde el duende con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mongok mojo la punta de una pluma y la puso sobre un pergamino en donde la pluma empezó a escribir el árbol genealógico de la familia Potter, para escribir a continuación sus posesiones.

—Ok señor Potter, efectivamente usted es quien dice ser por lo cual le hago entrega del anillo de su familia, más el anillo de la casa Gryffindor por parte de padre y la casa Peverell por parte de madre; pero no será señor de sus casas hasta que sea mayor de edad.

—Entiendo pero ¿de parte de Madre?, se supone que mi madre venia de una familia muggle.

—No señor Potter, su madre proviene de una línea squib de la casa Peverell.

—Oh, de acuerdo, entonces me permitiría entrar a mi bóveda familiar por favor.

—Eso no sería posible señor Potter, sus padres cuando me entregaron su testamento dejaron claro que usted no podría acceder a su bóveda hasta que fuera mayor de edad, viniera acompañado de su padrino o en su defecto, éste le dé su emancipación, pero su padrino es Sirius Black y se encuentra encarcelado en Azkaban.

—¿Testamento? ¿Padrino? ¿Azkaban? —pregunta Harry sonando confuso. Nunca supo que sus padres habían dejado un testamento, dicho pensamiento lo puso furioso, era posible que en ese testamento estuviera dicho que su padrino no era el guardián secreto y podía culpar a Dumbledore por ocultar información y evitar el encarcelamiento de su padrino.

—Si señor Potter, vera, sus padres dejaron teóricamente dos testamentos uno es el que se lee en el Ministerio y otro es el que nos entregan a nosotros, son casi iguales, pero en el de nosotros se agrega la cuestión económica. Su padrino está acusado por traición hacia sus padres y por participar voluntariamente en el grupo llamado Mortifagos liderados por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Azkaban es la prisión donde son llevados los criminales.

—De acuerdo, gracias por la información, ¿me podría proporcionar el testamento de mis padres?

—Claro señor Potter, pero, ¿No le informaron de la voluntad de sus padres?

—No señor, ¿Quién debía hacerlo?

—Albus Dumbledore, ya que en el momento que apresaron a su padrino pasó a ser su tutor, además Dumbledore pidió congelar el testamento, según él era para su seguridad.

—Pero como es eso posible, se supone que mi tía Petunia, la persona muggle que me ha estado cuidando es mi tutora, ¿esa es la razón por la que él tiene mi llave? Y ¿cómo está eso de que congelo el testamento? ¿Yo voy a poder leerlo?

—Entonces Dumbledore no actuó de forma legal y si, esa es la razón por la que él la tiene y al parecer solo actúa como su tutor en lo que le conviene; con respecto al testamento, en Gringotts no es posible congelarlos, ya que para poder acceder a ellos tiene que pedirlo un heredero y el banco se encarga de monitorear que se cumpla al pie de la letra.

—Al parecer —dice Harry con resentimiento—. Entonces sería posible que me diera el testamento por favor.

—Claro, aquí tiene señor Potter —dice teniéndole unos pergaminos desgastados por el tiempo.

_Testamento de James y Lily Potter._

_Hoy 17 de enero de 1981 en el Valle de Godric damos testimonio de nuestra última voluntad._

_A nuestro gran amigo Remus John Lupin le dejamos la cantidad de 10 millones de galeones, una cabaña en el bosque de Bialoweieza y una casa en Norwich_.

_A nuestro hermoso hijo Harry James Potter le dejamos todo lo que resta de nuestro patrimonio esperando que sepa usarlo con responsabilidad y damos testimonio a que nuestro guardián secreto es Peter Pettigrew y como testigo tenemos al director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_La custodia de Harry James Potter pasará a ser de Sirius Black pero si por algún motivo él no se encuentra en condiciones pasará a ser temporalmente de Ráchele Brooks hasta que Sirius Black este en óptimas condiciones para tomarla._

_Por ningún motivo la custodia de Harry James Potter podrá tenerla Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y Petunia Dursley antes Evans y tiene estrictamente prohibido el convivir con la familia Dursley._

_Atentamente:_

_James Charlus Potter Black_

_Lilian Jane Evans Britt_

Harry Potter estaba en shock, en ese testamento no solo estaba el pase de salida de su padrino de Azkaban, si no, también la prueba de que Dumbledore estaba actuando contra la ley.

—Mongok ¿actuarias como testigo para denunciar a Dumbledore?

—Claro que sí señor Potter, ya que ir en contra de un testamento no es lo unico que a hecho Dumbledore, en sus estados de cuenta aparece que su tutor a estado sacando dinero de su bóveda 150,000 galeones cada mes desde el momento en que quedo bajo su custodia. No habría problema si usted efectivamente estuviera bajo su custodia, pero si su tía muggle fue la que lo crio, Dumbledore le ha robado.

—¿Cuanto sería el total de la deuda?

—18 millones de galeones, entre algunos objetos que el también tiene en su poder —Harry recordó que Dumbledore tenía la capa de su padre—. Me gustaría iniciar una demanda para recuperar todo el dinero que sustrajo de mi cuenta.

—Es posible señor Potter, necesitamos pruebas de que usted se encontraba bajo la tutela de su tía.

—Eso no será problema, saliendo de aqui me dirigire con Madame Bones para iniciar todo el tramite respectivo.

—Eso es una muy buena idea joven Potter.

—Perfecto —dice Harry con una sonrisa—. Entonces me gustaría sacar un poco de dinero por favor, ¿hay alguna manera de que no ande con tanto efectivo?

Mongok sonrió esperanzado, ya podía apreciar la comisión que se iba a poder llevar. —Claro que sí señor Potter, tenemos un saco, de hecho parece una pequeña cartera, necesita una gota de su sangre para poder vincularla a su cuenta y que sea solamente usted el que pueda retirar efectivo, solamente con tocarla y pensar en la cantidad que desee, esta aparecerá en su mano, ya sean galeones o dinero muggle.

—Perfecto me la llevo.

Mongok se retiró por unos pocos minutos y cuando regreso se le podía apreciar en sus manos una pequeña cartera de piel.

—Coloque una sola gota señor Potter

Al momento en que Harry dejó caer su sangre, una luz dorada rodeo la cartera haciendo sonreír a Mongok y a Harry.

—Muchas gracias por tus servicios Mongok, estaremos en contacto y me gustaría que una vez este liberado mi padrino podamos hacer algunos cuantos negocios.

—Sería un placer señor Potter —responde Mongok con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hasta luego.

Harry sale con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía que apresurarse a presentarse en el ministerio, apelar por la libertad de su padrino y empezar la lucha contra la credibilidad del afanado Director Dumbledore.

«Dumbledore que sorpresa te llevarás, realmente no sabes la que te espera». Este es el pensamiento del pequeño Harry James Potter que se preparaba para la visita al Honorable Ministerio de magia.

_Hola!_

_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo!_

_Es mi primera historia así que_ _si llegan a encontrar algún error sean amables de notificármelo C:_

_Estoy abierta a sugerencias._

_Feliz día de San Valentín, los adoro con todo mi negro y frío corazón. ?_


	3. Legales

Las cosas eran bastantes complicadas. Era complicado transportarse al ministerio de magia, las cosas en el banco habían tomado mucho tiempo y presentarse a esas horas en un lugar sin cita era sin duda grosero, lo mas recomendable sería presentarse al día siguiente temprano por la mañana.

—Hola Tom, buenas tardes ¿qué tienes de comer?

—Hola Harry, lo que gustes comer.

—Dame una comida completa por favor, estaré en la mesa del fondo, muchas gracias.

—En un momento te la llevan.

Harry va caminando a la mesa cuando puede ver a unas cuantas mesas una cabellera rubia, era la pequeña Luna, la cual le sonreía dulcemente a su papá. Era una persona increíble, alguien con grandes habilidades que la gente no lograba apreciar, Harry se encontraba seguro de que las criaturas que la rubia mencionaba realmente existían y el se encargaría de ayudarla a comprobarlo.

—Aquí esta su orden joven ¿necesita algo mas?

—No, muchas gracias —la mesera se retiró.

Es decepcionante que la primera entrada al mundo mágico fuera a través de un bar en tan malas condiciones, este debería ser un lugar presentable, que fuera sorprendente para las nuevas generaciones que llegaban al mundo mágico. Era estrictamente necesario incluir algunas empresas muggle para la construcción de mejores infraestructuras, mejor calidad en pisos y viviendas, entre otras cosas. Harry puede observar que el mundo mágico había quedado varado en la edad media, o alguna época semejante y las cosas no podían seguir así.

El mundo mágico tenia que empezar a igualar condiciones con el mundo muggle, porque algo cierto de toda la basura que proclamaban era que los muggles eran peligrosos, Harry podía dar pruebas de ello, pero eso no los hacía acreedores a una muerte, sino que el mundo mágico tendría que mejorar sus defensas, sus métodos de ataque y su educación para poder defenderse llegando el momento.

Eran muchas las cosas que se debían mejorar, iniciando por la educación de Hogwarts determina Harry, empezando a retirarse en dirección a la habitación que ocuparía esa noche.

* * *

—Buenos días señor Tom.

—Buenos días Harry ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien, muchas gracias, aquí esta el pago de la habitación, en estos momentos no estoy seguro de si voy a volver a necesitarla por la noche, ¿podría usted apartarme una habitación? -dice Harry dulcemente.

—Claro que si Harry, no te preocupes por ello.

—Muchas gracias, podría servirme un desayuno completo.

—Claro, en un momento estará listo.

—Gracias —eran muchas cosas las que se tenían que realizar el día de hoy. En primer lugar, tenía que dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia para encontrarse con Madame Bones e iniciar todo el tramite en contra de Dumbledore, dirigirse a San Mungo para su revisión de salud, esta era bastante necesaria pero tendría que ser dejada para después, era indispensable que las personas en el ministerio observaran sus patéticas condiciones para que la acusación fuera mejor fundamentada. Además de que toda esa situación ayudaría para que su padrino fuera la mejor opción para su tutor, el sabía que estando Sirius en la cárcel las cosas iban a ser muy complicadas de lograr, pero esperaba que todas las condiciones fueran a su favor para que Sirius fuera considerado alguien estable para ser responsable de su persona.

Las cosas en el ministerio sería aún mas difíciles, pero su condición de niño que vivió tendría que servirle de algo. Es bastante divertido sacar de vez en cuando mi lado Slytherin, observa Harry.

El desayuno paso de manera rápida y Harry cuando menos se lo espero, ya se encontraba listo para dirigirse al departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de magia.

* * *

—¿Estas seguro de que era él?

—Estoy completamente seguro mama, ese cabello es inconfundible.

—Pero es imposible que se encuentre en esas condiciones hijo, el prometió que sería bien cuidado.

—Pues no lo parecía madre, parece que hemos sido engañados.

* * *

—¡Madame Bones! —gritaron en la sala principal del ministerio. Harry rápidamente volteo para encontrar a la persona por la cual se había dirigido a ese lugar.

—¡Es cierto que se disminuyo el presupuesto para el departamento de aurores? ¿La seguridad mágica es tan poco importante para los funcionarios el ministerio? ¿Los magos y brujas de nuestra comunidad tiene que empezar a preocuparse? —los gritos de los periodistas eran por demás fastidiosos para Harry. Estos se encontraban rodeando a la Jefa del Departamento esperando respuestas a sus innumerables preguntas.

—Se realizara una conferencia para responder a todas sus dudas señores, con permiso —Harry espera a que se encuentre lo suficientemente alejada para poder interceptarla sin ser detectado por los minuciosos periodistas, los cuales podrían arruinar todo si se lograban enterar de su presencia en dicho lugar.

—Señorita Bones —llama Harry educadamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesita? —dice volteándose.

—Una reunión con usted —dice Harry descubriendo un poco su cicatriz para que fuera innecesario revelar su nombre.

—Por supuesto, cubra bien su marca personal y sígame por favor.

La Jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica lo guío a una pequeña sala de conferencias e inmediatamente inició una serie de hechizos de confidencialidad para salvaguardar lo dicho en esas cuatro paredes.

—Listo joven Potter, ahora ¿podría explicarme que esta haciendo aquí?

—Son muchas cosas señorita Bones, iniciando por que requiero una demanda en contra de mi supuesto tutor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

—¿Una demanda? ¿Supuesto tutor? Joven Harry, es necesaria que me explique toda la situación para aludir de que el señor Dumbledore es un supuesto tutor.

—Claro, el día de ayer me dirigí al banco Gringots en donde realice la lectura del testamento de mis padres; en este se menciona que mi custodia pasaría a manos de mi padrino Sirius Black —al mencionar ese nombre Amelia Bones se puso pálida—. Así como se menciona que era Peter Petegrew el guardián del secreto teniendo como testigo al señor Dumbledore. También menciona que en caso de que mi padrino no fuera capaz de cuidarme mi custodia pasaría a otra persona, nunca Petunia Dursley. Pero Dumbledore fue en contra de los deseos de mis padres al dejarme en casa de mi tía materna y sumándole a eso que se hizo llamar mi tutor cuando yo no me encontraba bajo su cuidado, realizando con esto retiros de mi cuenta familiar de 150,000 galeones al mes desde el momento de la muerte de mis padres.

—Esas son acusaciones muy graves señor Potter.

—Tengo pruebas madame Bones, los trabajadores del banco tienen todos los estados de cuenta, así como los comprobantes de las transacciones que realizaba Dumbledore, también contamos con los testamentos de mis padres y los diferentes testigos en el lugar donde vivía y estudiaba con mi tía. Además tengo que aclarar que mi cuidado en ese lugar no fue realmente el mejor, como usted puede observar soy mas pequeño que un niño de mi edad —eso era cierto, observo Amelia. El niño podría ser mas o menos 10 centímetros mas bajo que su querida sobrina y eso que ella era una persona pequeña.

—Muy bien señor Potter, iniciaré con las averiguaciones contra Albus Dumbledore, así como se enviara a un escuadrón de Aurores a vigilar, entrevistar e investigar la situación en su residencia.

—Muchas gracias señorita Bones, estaré esperando su veredicto —dice Harry saliendo del lugar, iría a almorzar porque si sus cuentas no fallaban, tenía el tiempo necesario para ir a comer y llegar a casa de sus tíos para que los aurores observaran como sería el recibimiento de su tan adorable familia.

* * *

—Hola señor Tom, me gustaría un almuerzo completo por favor.

—Claro Harry, en un momento te lo llevo.

—Por cierto señor Tom, hoy iré a la casa de mi tía, muchas gracias por la habitación pero ya no la utilizaré por hoy.

—Que bien Harry, no deberías de andar solo por las calles. Aquí está tu pedido, buen provecho.

—Muchas gracias —dice Harry empezando a comer. Ay señor Tom, si supiera que estoy mejor solo que con ellos.

* * *

Harry va caminando tranquilamente en dirección al número 4 de Privet Drive, aunque no podía verlos, Harry se encontraba seguro de que los aurores se encontraban siguiéndolo y eso era perfecto, ya que realmente deseaba que el tramite fuera rápido para tener a su adorado Padrino a lado de él. Toca la puerta e inmediatamente su tía lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo introdujo a la casa. La obra comienza. Piensa Harry.

—Tía me esta lastimando —dice Harry tímidamente.

—Esto y mas es lo que te mereces mocoso, ¿donde estuviste todos el día?

—Tío Vernon me dijo que no me apareciera en casa.

—Eso era ayer, niño inútil. Por tu falta de compromiso tuve que ser yo la encargada de todo el quehacer de la casa, así que prepárate que mañana trabajaras el doble para compensar lo que no hiciste hoy. ¿Entendiste? —masculla apretando fuertemente el brazo de Harry.

—Si tía —dice Harry sumisamente.

Los aurores no lo podían creer, la situación era peor a la que ellos pensaban, necesitaban notificarle inmediatamente a su jefa sobre lo poco visto en ese momento, era sorprendente, solo necesitaron cinco minutos para verificar que la estadía del menor Potter en ese lugar no era segura. Todos resaban por que los diferentes testigos a los que investigarían no aumentaran sus sospechas, sino se vería venir una demanda por maltrato infantil a esos muggles.

—Martín, diríjete al departamento y muestrale todo lo recolectado a la Jefa, pide nuevas ordenes en lo que nosotros terminamos aquí.

—¡Si capitán! —dice un chico moreno desapareciendo del lugar. Los tres aurores restantes solo se quedaron a observar como el niño que vivió era maltratado por las personas que se suponían debían protegerlo y mimarlo. Esto según las palabras del confiable Albus Dumbledore.

—Esto es inaudito —dice Carolina, una auror de 30 años, madre de dos hijos y una persona comprometida y responsable. Esta no podía creer que tuvieran trabajando como a un elfo domestico a un niño. ¡Un niño de diez años! Esas personas tenían que ser juzgadas y no solo por el gobierno muggle, sino también por el ministerio de magia, lo que estaban haciendo se encontraba penado en ambas leyes.

En el mundo mágico maltratar a un niño era impensable, grandes eran las consecuencias que podrían tener si a alguien se le ocurría ponerle un solo hechizo dañino a los menores. Era sumamente peligroso tanto para los adultos por los serias que eran las leyes, como para los niños en su magia. Era tanta la impotencia que sentían los menores inconscientemente que su magia dejaba de responderles con el tiempo, haciéndoles unas brujas y magos con núcleos mágicos inestables. Que el niño mas querido por la sociedad mágica sufriera de maltrato sería un gran golpe.

—Aitor y Kolman, diríjanse a las escuelas del menor y empiecen a averiguar sobre la situación de Potter, necesito toda la información para esta noche. ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor! —responden ambos y desaparecieron para empezar con las averiguaciones sobre la vida familiar de Harry James Potter.

El tiempo paso lentamente para el grupo de aurores, quienes no podían esperar para dirigirse al cuartel e iniciar todo el tramite para sacar a ese menor de esas situaciones. Habían observado como lo obligaban a limpiar, cocinar, pintar, entre otras cosas mas sin alimento alguno. En situaciones normales cuando un menor se encuentra fuera, es alimentarlo en cuanto llegue a casa y ahí no fue así. En el momento en que Harry llegó a su hogar sus tutores iniciaron a mandarlo a diferentes actividades, tenía que lavar la loza, preparar la comida, limpiar todo el piso, recoger las recamaras y recortar el pasto del jardín. Todo eso para todo el día sin probar bocado. Ya había oscurecido cuando Harry terminó todas sus actividades, se adentro a su hogar y los aurores se percataron que empezaban a hablar de algo.

—_Sana auget_ —murmura el Jefe y la magia hace su trabajo. La conversación fue audible para todos los aurores presentes—. _No vas a comer, estas castigado por haberte ido todo el día_. _Pero tía, ya termine mis deberes y no he comido nada_. _Ese no es mi problema, ahora vete a tu cuarto_. _Pero tía_. _¡Que te vayas!_ El niño se dirigió a una puerta debajo de las escaleras para sorpresa de los aurores, quienes pudieron apreciar una pequeña cama en ese lugar y como el niño se adentraba y cerraba la puerta. Dejando claro a que lugar se refería la mujer muggle cuando dijo "cuarto". Al parecer una alacena debajo de las escaleras era donde dormía el niño.

—Aurores, retirada, directo al cuartel general.

—Pero señor todavía faltan unas horas para terminar el día de investigación y presentar el informe.

—Eso en estos momentos no importa Sara, tenemos que notificar esto, no voy a dejar a ese niño mas tiempo sin comer. ¿Entendido? —La muchacha asintió—. Entonces ¡Andando! —dice mandando un mensaje por patronus y desapareciendo.

* * *

—¿Que esta haciendo aquí? Capitán Darson.

—Vengo a entregar mi informe.

—Pero aún faltan horas para que termine su misión de reconocimiento.

—Lo se Madame, pero ya no podíamos esperar mas —dice y procede a explicar toda la situación que el había observado y que su equipo termino de investigar.

—Ya veo, las cosas son peor de lo que pensé. Darson, tú y tu equipo pueden retirarse. Buen trabajo.

—Si señora. Con su permiso.

* * *

—Amelia, ¿para qué me necesitas? —dice Frederic, un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

—Tenemos un grave problema.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Harry James Potter sufre violencia familiar.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible, su patria potestad se encuentra en poder de Albus Dumbledore.

—Eso es cierto, pero las cosas son peores por esa razón. Harry vive con sus parientes muggles maternos y esta mañana vino pidiendo ayuda. Quiere presentar una demanda contra Dumbledore y por lo que mis aurores me informaron, Dumbledore no será el único demandado en esta situación. Realizare una demanda en contra de Dumbledore y sus parientes. La cuestión es y por lo que te necesito aquí es porque el joven Potter no tiene quien lo represente en este proceso.

—Así que quieres actúe como su abogado para resguardarlo y actuar como su tutor provisional.

—Así es.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Si.

—Entonces no tengo inconvenientes. ¿Cuando iniciarás?

—Hoy mismo introduciré las demandas. Mañana veré al joven Potter, ¿podrías estar presente?

—Aquí estaré, también necesito hablar con el.

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_Espero tengan un hermoso día._

_Tenemos un nuevo capítulo, vamos lentos pero seguros xD_

_Recuerden que pueden leer la historia también en mi cuenta de Wattpad Astana_Ryu_

_Los adoro con todo mi negro y frió corazón 3_

_Nos estamos leyendo._


	4. Lo que dicen los pergaminos

—¡Harry Potter! —el grito sonó en toda la casa esa mañana.

Los Dursley empezaban sus actividades y como era costumbre, esperaban que su amado sobrino ya les tuviera listo un delicioso desayuno. Pero las cosas no eran así, cuando Petunia Dursley llegó a la cocina se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nada preparado. La cocina estaba vacía y el enojo fluyó por sus venas—. ¡Potter! —vuelve a gritar.

—¿Qué sucede tía? —responde adormilado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede?!—grita enojada —.¡El desayuno ya debería estar listo! Y tú como siempre estas olvidando tus obligaciones.

—Un momento tía, creí que ya habíamos dejado claro este punto. Es más, hoy volveré a salir, así que iré a prepararme —dice sonriendo, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su pequeña alacena. Petunia solo pudo admirar como su sobrino, o como a ella le gusta llamarlo su ayudante personal, se retiraba sin hacer sus deberes.

* * *

–Hola, buenas tardes, soy Harry Potter y quisiera una consulta por favor –dice Harry a una joven recepcionista en el famoso Hospital San Mungo.

–¿Harry Potter? –pregunta asombrada la joven de ojos almendrados.

–Sí señorita, Harry Potter.

–Sígame señor Potter –dice levantándose y conduciéndolo hacia el último piso–. En este piso están los doctores particulares de cada sangre pura –menciona sonriéndole.

–¿Solo nos atienden a nosotros?– preguntó en un tono confuso.

–No Señor Potter, ellos atienden a todo paciente que llegue al hospital, pero tienen preferencia hacia los sangre pura con los que trabajan y están en el último piso para tener más privacidad.

–Perfecto– dice Harry con una sonrisa.

–Hemos llegado Señor Potter– dice tocando una puerta con el emblema de la antigua casa Potter–. Doctor Anderson, consulta con el señor Potter.

–Adelante Melanie.

–Buenas tardes señor Potter, soy el doctor de la familia Potter, Ernesto Anderson —saluda un señor de aproximadamente 60 años, cabello castaño con hebras blancas y porte humilde.

El consultorio era el típico de un Hospital, un blanco inmaculado coloreaba las paredes adornadas por los títulos del doctor; un escritorio de madera nogal con una silla del mismo material; fotografías, papeles, un tintero y una pluma decoraban el escritorio.

–Buenas tardes Doctor Anderson y muchas gracias por la atención señorita Melanie –responde Harry sonriéndole a la amable recepcionista.

–No hay porque señor Potter– dice sonriendo y cerrando la puerta. «Que chico tan mas lindo» pensó.

–Bueno Doctor, el motivo de mi visita es para un chequeo intensivo, me crié con muggles que no son muy agradables con respecto a la magia por lo que mi nutrición no ha sido muy buena.

–Entiendo señor Potter, entonces permítame pasar mi varita sobre usted para saber cómo se encuentra.

–Claro –el doctor empieza a recitar hechizos pasando su varita por mi cuerpo mientras se llenaba un pergamino con todos los resultados, y al parecer dichos resultados no le estaban gustando al Doctor por el cambio de mirada que estaba percibiendo, la cual cada vez que el pergamino se iba haciendo más grande su mirada se oscurecía cada vez más.

–Por lo que veo joven Potter usted tiene razón, su nutrición no fue la mejor y eso afectó su crecimiento, por lo que deberá beber una poción para la nutrición, otra para que su cuerpo soporte los cambios.

–¿Está muy mal mi estado Doctor?

–No señor Potter, su magia lo ayudó lo mejor que pudo para que no fuera un daño irreparable, pero su cuerpo tiene que acoplarse a los nuevos nutrientes que recibirá, además que tenemos que aplicarle las vacunas mágicas. Así como mi examen reveló que usted tiene bastantes fracturas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, su magia ayudó a que los huesos soldarán pero al no tener un tratamiento correcto sellaron de forma incorrecta por lo que tendremos que volver a acomodarlos.

–Ya lo suponía Doctor, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará mi recuperación? Y ¿no tiene algo para ayudarme con mi vista?– dice Harry un poco temeroso.

–Hoy mismo empezaremos con ella, utilizaremos un hechizo que hará desaparecer sus huesos y después proporcionaremos la poción crece-huesos, por lo tanto necesitaré señor Potter que pase las noches en el Hospital.

«Como me encantan los hospitales» piensa con irritación mientras el Doctor seguía con sus indicaciones.

–A la vez señor Potter iniciaremos con las pociones nutricionales ya que en el momento que empezamos a aplicar el tratamiento no podremos detenerlo y cada poción debe ingerirse cada 15 minutos, usted tomará una poción estabilizadora, dos pociones nutricionales y 10 minutos puede empezar a desayunar, este procedimiento se hará antes de cada comida por tres meses, cada mes tendremos una cita para ver su desarrollo.

–Doctor yo asisto a Hogwarts en un mes.

–No hay problema te dejare tus citas en fines de semana y como estoy seguro que quieres mantener toda esta situación en la mayor discreción posible, te daré un collar que usaras como traslador, lo único que necesitarás es salir de las salas de protección del colegio.

–Entonces así se hará Doctor– perfecto al ser descendiente de Gryffindor las salas no serían un problema.

–Hoy iniciaremos con las piernas y mañana con la parte torácica de su cuerpo, en estos momentos nosotros le proporcionaremos las pociones mientras se encuentre internado en el hospital. Las vacunas se le suministrarán en el momento que terminemos de reparar sus huesos, serán 3 vacunas con cinco minutos entre cada una; y con respecto a su vista hay una poción que la corrige pero deberá ingerirla un día después de las vacunas ¿Está listo?

–Doctor, me gustaría iniciar el tratamiento en unos días, estoy siendo asesorado para iniciar una demanda contra mis tutores por las condiciones en las que me encuentro, así que curarme en estos momentos no es algo muy bueno para el juicio.

—Tiene razón señor Potter, entonces realizare todos los pergaminos para dar las pruebas para su juicio, así como sería un placer para mi apoyarlo como testigo —dice el doctor formalmente.

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor. Entonces en unos días le llegará una carta con el citatorio para presentarse en el juicio.

—De acuerdo señor Potter, entonces sería todo por el momento. Estaré a la espera de la carta. Tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente Doctor.

* * *

—Buenas tardes Madame Bones.

—Buenas tardes señor Potter, quiero presentarle al defensor Patterson, es un abogado recomendado por mi, para representarlo el día del juicio.

—Es un placer encontrarme con usted señor Potter, puede llamarme Frederic.

—En ese caso pueden llamarme Harry —dice sonriendo—. Vengo del hospital San Mungo, con los documentos que acreditan mi estado de salud —comenta colocando dichos documentos en el escritorio.

—Hoy mismo saldrá el citatorio a todos los magistrados que deben estar presentes en el momento del juicio Harry.

—De acuerdo. Madame Bones, por cierto, si en el testamento de mis padres señalan que el guardián secreto fue Peter Petegrew, ¿por qué entonces mi padrino se encuentra encarcelado? —dice Harry.

—No lo sé Harry, en los juicios que se realizaron después de la caída de Voldemort —responde sin inmutarse por decir el nombre. «Tiene demasiado carácter». Piensa Harry sonriendo—. A todos los sospechosos se les administraba la poción veritaserum, la cual sirve para hacer que la persona que la beba responsa con la verdad, si tu padrino es inocente debió haber sido expuesto en esos momentos.

—¿Tal vez no se la dieron?

—O tal vez, no tuvo un juicio —responde Frederic pensativo—. En esos tiempos, el ministerio se encontraba ansioso por demostrar que tenía la situación bajo control, así que encarcelar a Black lo antes posible debió ser prioridad para el Ministro.

—Vamos a investigar esto Harry, nos vemos antes del juicio para confirmarte esta situación, para que, si es necesario solicitemos el juicio y lo hagamos en el momento de la sentencia frente a todos y sobre todo frente a los periodistas. No creo que el encarcelamiento de Black sea un caso aparte de tu situación, Si fue realizado de la manera que todos pensamos, querían quitarte a tu tutor asignado para poder tener el control sobre ti.

—Sí Madame Bones, creo lo mismo. En ese caso, los periodistas serán un factor importante para que nadie intente evitar el juicio por la presión social. la veré en unos días. Tengan un buen día.

—Igualmente Harry, ve con cuidado —responde Frederic.

* * *

La tarde soleada era un gran cuadro para Harry que caminaba en el callejón Diagón, le mostraba un nuevo panorama de lo que a partir de ahora sería su vida; un nuevo mundo de posibilidades para disfrutar lo que antes no había hecho, entre el miedo a lo desconocido, su nueva situación y los traumas que traída de sus vivencias con los Dursley. —Porque anteriormente a pesar de que se había adentrado a un nuevo mundo, su situación no había cambiado, entre cuidar lo que gastaba para no hacer sentir mal a Ron, el miedo de que si sabía más que Hermione esta se molestara y le dejara de hablar y la amenaza que representaba Voldemort a su vida. Lo tenían en un miedo constante que no le permitió disfrutar su niñez plenamente.

Ahora todo había cambiado, quería conocer nuevos lugares mágicos, salir de vacaciones, hacer más amigos y sobre todo, vivir con su adorado padrino. El cual era el motivo por el que se encontraba nuevamente ahí, en el Banco Mágico Gringots.

—Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con Mongok —dice Harry educadamente.

—Sígame señor Potter —responde empezando a caminar. Después de cruzar algunos pasillos se detienen frente a una puerta—. Señor Mongok, el señor Potter ha solicitado un encuentro con usted —dice respetuosamente.

—Hágalo pasar —contesta—. Buenas tardes Harry, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Buenas tardes Mongok, me gustaría adquirir una propiedad en Hogsmeade —responde tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

—Entiendo, tenemos varias opciones -dice sacando un folder de su gabinete—. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia?

—Me gustaría que fuera de tres pisos, con las suficientes habitaciones para un laboratorio, una biblioteca, un estudio, una sala de entrenamientos y cinco habitaciones.

—Tengo una de acuerdo a sus necesidades —dice sacando una foto con todos los documentos correspondientes a ella—. La casa por fuera aparenta ser de dos pisos, esto se debe a que el segundo piso, no se encuentra visible y el que usted ocuparía para el laboratorio, la sala de entrenamiento y la biblioteca, en la planta baja se encuentra la cocina, la sala, el comedor, un estudio y una habitación para elfos domésticos. El tercer piso cuenta con seis habitaciones y tres dan hacia la avenida principal con un balcón cada uno.

—Entonces me gustaría comprarla —responde efusivo.

—Perfecto señor Potter, se realizará el cargo correspondiente y el día de mañana usted podrá hacer uso de la casa.

—Muchas gracias Mongok —dice Harry levantándose—. Pase un buen día.

—Igualmente Harry.

«Ya tenemos una casa para nosotros padrino, ahora solo tienes que esperar para salir de ahí y podamos tener la vida que debíamos tener» Piensa Harry emocionado recorriendo su nueva casa, aquel lugar que sera testigo de la creación de un hogar y el nacimiento de un amor sin fronteras.

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_Estamos de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, Saben... al momento de escribir sentí que era como esos capítulos de doramas en donde suceden muchas cosas en un solo capítulo xD_

_Ya tenemos todos los preparativos para conseguir la salida de Harry de los Dursley, así que prepárense para el tan esperado juicio contra Dumble _❣️

_Mil gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta aventura!_

_Los adoro con todo mi negro y frío corazón3_


	5. Primeros Pasos

La oficina de la directiva del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era mística, con grandes libreros repletos de fantásticos ejemplares llenos de conocimiento, con estanterías con curiosos objetos que incitaban a acercarse y descubrir en ellos los grandes misterios del universo. Entre ellos podíamos observar a un ave magnífica, con plumas rojas como el fuego y un aura llena de poder y sabiduría.

La oficina era la representación de todo lo que debe tener un director de tan importante escuela. Ser una persona sabia para saber guiar a todas esas mentes que buscan conocimiento entre esas paredes, poderoso para prometer y salvaguardar la seguridad de todos los presentes; en fin, una persona íntegra para desempeñar el mejor papel.

En tan distinguida oficina se encontraba un hombre mayor, de larga cabellera y barba blanca, vestido con una singular túnica azul con varias snicht volando por el cielo.

_Señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Se solicita su presencia el día 30 de Julio a las 10 horas por el juicio promulgado en su contra por el joven Harry James Potter por los delitos en su contra._

La carta fue lanzada furiosamente por el dueño, era una difícil situación en la que se encontraba, su castillo de planes estaba siendo destruido por un niño de 11 años. Ahora tenía que buscar la manera de salir bien librado de toda esa absurda situación. —Pensaba Dumbledore tomando asiento para planear de la mejor manera su liberación.

* * *

—Wizengamot. Juicio número 40. Se declara abierta la sesión del 30 de julio, sobre los delitos cometidos por el señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore contra el joven Harry Potter —dice el Juez de la sala 18.

—Los delitos que se le atribuyen al señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore son el robo de 18 millones de galeones, sustraídos de las bóvedas de la familia Potter, ir en contra de lo estipulado en el testamento de James y Lili Potter, así como el incumplimiento de sus deberes de tutor sobre el menor Harry James Potter.

—Un momento su señoría, soy el Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot y creo necesario que se me respete mi status dentro de esta audiencia —dice Albus Dumbledore frente a todos los presentes en tan memorable día.

La sala 18 era una habitación grande —veía Harry. Igual a la que el visitó en su quinto año, con grandes butacas, siendo por demás ostentosas en los pisos cercanos al lugar de las partes de la audiencia o juicio dado el caso, y siendo más simples entre más arriba estuvieran. Si Harry no se equivocaba y él estaba seguro que no era así, los asientos de la primera fila pertenecían a las familias fundadoras, entre las cuales podíamos encontrar a las 4 familias dueñas del Castillo Hogwarts, a la ancestral familia Black, los Malfoy para pesar de Harry, los Potter y otras más. En total eran doce asientos distribuidos en toda la circunferencia de la sala. Los siguientes pisos podíamos encontrar a las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia, es decir, a los jefes de departamento junto a sus secretarios, los magistrados; las familias ancestrales, las familias con un buen nivel económico y al final, al público que deseara estar presente en el lugar.

—Está equivocado señor Dumbledore, en estos momentos usted no ostenta ningún título que el Ministerio pudo haberle otorgado, será juzgado como un mago más —dice firmemente—. Ahora señor Dumbledore, por favor pase a tomar asiento —dijo señalando una silla en medio de la sala.

«Estarás muchas veces sentado en ese lugar Dumbledore, de eso me encargo yo». Piensa Harry.

—Señor Dumbledore, tiene derecho a un abogado ¿desea que el Ministerio haga llamar a alguien?

—No su señoría, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme —contesta prepotentemente.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso es acusado de sustraer la cantidad de 150 mil galeones desde que se convirtió en el Tutor del joven Potter hasta el día de hoy, siendo un total de 18 millones de galeones, incumplir en su deber de cuidado hacia el menor Potter al dejarlo con la familia muggle de su madre, sumando a esa conducta el ir en contra de la voluntad de sus padres plasmada en su testamento, ¿Cómo se declara?

—Inocente —contesta furiosamente—. En ninguna ley se estipula que no puedo dejar algunos días al menor en casa de algún familiar, las cantidades sustraídas fueron ocupadas para el mantenimiento del menor y ¿Cuál testamento? —dice inocentemente.

—Su señoría —dice Frederic Patterson—. Tenemos los testimonios de los aurores encargados de la investigación en donde se estipula que de acuerdo a los recuerdos de los muggles vecinos, de los tíos de Harry y las maestras y compañeros de escuela. El joven Potter ha pasado toda su vida viviendo con ellos. Lo que dice el señor Dumbledore de dejarlo "algunos días" con la familia Dursley es falso —dice entregando diferentes botellas al juez, quien con un toque de varita hizo que se proyectarán frente a todos.

En el primero podíamos ver un pequeño niño pelinegro de seis años siendo golpeado por varios niños. En el segundo se apreciaba al mismo niño cortando el césped de una casa. En otra se veía a un niño llorando siendo ignorado por unos adultos. Un niño tomando clases hasta el final de las filas sin nadie a su alrededor, saliendo diariamente del mismo salón de clases. Haciendo las compras con una mujer delgada, entre otras escenas más que dejaron claro la situación del menor con esos muggles.

El silencio predominaba en los presentes en el juicio, todos habían creído cuando les llegó el citatorio que solo era un capricho de un menor que solamente quería llamar la atención ahora que regresaba al mundo mágico. Ahora veían lo equivocados que habían estado, la vida del niño que vivió no era nada como todos lo habían pensado.

—En vista de lo observado en estos momentos y con la verificación de verdaderos de parte de los aurores, procedemos a los siguientes delitos. Señor Dumbledore, con lo presenciado ¿en que utilizó el patrimonio del señor Potter?

—Les mandaba una cantidad a sus familiares para ayudarlos en el sustento de su familia —contesta con la mirada fija en el representante de la familia Potter.

—Abogado Patterson, ¿algo que quiera declarar?

—Su señoría tengo los exámenes realizados al señor Potter por el doctor Ernesto Anderson del hospital San Mungo, en donde nos dice que la salud del joven Potter no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones —dice multiplicando los documentos y repartiendo los con un toque de varita al juez, los magistrados y las familias fundadoras—. El menor presenta desnutrición afectando su crecimiento, diferentes fracturas a lo largo de su cuerpo que al no ser tratadas de la manera correcta soldaron mal y ahora deben ser reparadas con la poción crece-huesos; así como la falta de vacunas tanto mágicas como muggles. En los documentos que les acabo de entregar menciona minuciosamente los niveles de desnutrición que padece el menor, así como la parte del cuerpo del menor que debe ser sometido a la poción crece-huesos para su tratamiento médico.

El esquema del menor era horrible para todos los presentes. Eran muchas las zonas que el médico del joven Potter tendría que desaparecer para su buena regeneración. Tal parece que aparte del dolor que vivió el menor a manos de sus tíos se le sumaria el dolor de su recuperación.

—Eso es mentira su señoría, los tíos del joven Potter me aseguraron que el menor se encontraba en las mejores condiciones —dice Dumbledore.

—Está diciendo señor Dumbledore ¿que en ningún momento se acercó a verificar las condiciones de vida de su protegido? —dice el Juez furiosamente.

—No su señoría —dice nerviosamente—. Iba periódicamente a visitarlo para verificar su condición.

—Entonces si usted asistía periódicamente a verlo, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que vivía el menor? —pregunta Amelia Bones.

—Creí que era más pequeño que los demás niños, además es un niño tímido que casi no salía —contesta.

—Señor Dumbledore, en las pruebas proporcionadas por los aurores en la averiguación previa; los testigos afirman que el joven Potter asistía a la escuela regularmente, realizaba las compras en el supermercado cercano al fraccionamiento, hacia los labores de limpieza en el jardín ubicado fuera de la casa, y demás actividades que requerían que el joven Potter se encontrará fuera del domicilio.

—Eso no es cierto Su señoría, Ministro considero que es necesario que la preparación de los aurores sea mas eficiente mas evitar estas situaciones.

—Las pruebas están confirmadas como verídicas, Dumbledore —dice Amelia Bones—. Yo misma me encargue de su análisis, así que todo lo proporcionado por el departamento de Seguridad Mágica es cierto —afirma.

—De acuerdo a todo lo dicho en esta sala, los que estén a favor de declarar culpable a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore levanten sus varitas con un lumus.

Bastantes varitas se levantaron, un elfo domestico vestido con una funda de almohada se encargó de contarlas y el resultado se reflejó en grande en el centro de la sala. El 60% de los presentes votaron a favor.

—Con base en los resultados, Wizengamot. Juicio número 40 del 30 de julio, se declara culpable a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore por los delitos cometidos contra el joven Harry James Potter. Se le impondrá una pena pecuniaria que consistirá en la devolución del dinero extraído más el 6% de intereses por cada año que ha pasado desde la comisión del delito, así como la destitución de su cargo como tutor del joven Harry James Potter, el cual pasará a estar bajo la protección del Ministerio hasta que éste le proporcione un nuevo guardián. Se cierra sesión —proclama el juez dando sentencia y reafirmando con su mollete.

—Su señoría, mi cliente está solicitando que el testamento de sus padres sea abierto para su lectura —dice Frederic.

—¿El testamento fue congelado? —pregunta el Juez.

—Así es, el señor Dumbledore lo congelo cuando fue nombrado tutor del menor.

—En ese caso en una semana se procederá a la lectura de la última voluntad de los señores Potter. El ministerio se encargará de llamar a todos los involucrados en el mismo.

—Muchas gracias su señoría, con su permiso.

* * *

La explanada del Ministerio era un caos, cientos de personas gritando por lo vivido por el joven Potter, periodistas gritando preguntas hacia Dumbledore y personas siguiendo al joven Potter por su trayecto.

Dumbledore solo alcanzó a ver una mata de cabello negro desaparecer por una chimenea. Lo primordial en esos momentos era recuperar el poder sobre ese niño e impedir que la lectura del testamento fuera realizada, el inepto de Black no podía salir de Azkaban, él se aseguraría de eso. Ya eran muchos los errores cometidos y no se iba a permitir ninguno más.


	6. Compras, enojos y mucho más

Después del juicio la salida había sido complicada, preguntas venían de un lado y de otro, personas empujandolo para obtener una mejor visión y miles de flashes fotografiandolo. Frederic se encargó de escoltarlo y acompañarlo de manera segura al Caldero Chorreante.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme —dice Harry.

—No hay problema Harry, ¿qué es lo que harás en estos momentos? Por mucho que el ministerio haya dicho que estarás bajo su cuidado, no creo que hagan realmente muchas cosas por ti —dice preocupadamente.

—Mejor para mi señor Frederic, en estos momentos voy a realizar las compras para el ingreso de mañana y me hospedaré aquí.

—De acuerdo, entonces te dejo. Ten una bonita tarde —dice Frederic despidiéndose y volviendo a acceder a la chimenea.

—Hola señor Tom —saluda Harry al acercarse a la barra—. Me gustaría apartar una habitación para esta noche.

—Claro que si Harry, ¿gustas que te abra el camino al callejón?

—Si por favor, me sería de mucha ayuda —responde Harry con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer —dice saliendo.

* * *

El callejón diagon se encontraba repleto de gente, todos realizando las últimas compras para el ingreso a clases del día siguiente; Harry esperaba que sus compras no fueran tan tardadas, le preocupaba que no le alcanzará el tiempo para adquirir todo lo que necesitaba.

—Hola buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar un nuevo guardarropa por favor —dice Harry enfrente del mostrador esperando a que la señora de ojos marrones se dignará a ponerle atención—. Disculpe —vuelve a llamar, pasando su mano frente al rostro de la señora tratando de que lo viera.

—Perdona mi niño ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta con una sonrisa posando su mirada en el—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Eres Harry Potter?

—Si soy yo, pero por favor no lo divulgue, me gustaría poder comprar mis útiles con tranquilidad y quisiera un guardarropa completo por favor. Pero tengo un problema. Por algunas cuestiones tendré un tratamiento médico en unos días y me preocupa que después de este la ropa ya no sea a mi medida.

—Es un placer servirle señor Potter, yo soy Madame Malking y con respecto a su situación, las prendas mágicas pueden ajustarse durante un año, después de ese periodo, este método deja de funcionar y es necesario adquirir nuevas prendas; así que en dado caso que usted crezca algunos centímetros después del tratamiento, la ropa podrá ser ajustada.

—Eso seria perfecto Madame —responde Harry felizmente.

—En ese caso sígame —lo guío hacia la parte trasera de su tienda en donde lo subió a una tarima y le pidió que se desvistiera.

—Pero usted no me va a ver ¿verdad? —pregunta un "muy" sonrojado Harry.

—No mi niño, tranquilo, dejaré aquí este pergamino, pluma y cinta métrica para que mida y anote tus medidas, cuando termines búscame enfrente para que selecciones las telas y el tipo de ropa que quieres llevarte.

Minutos después cuando Harry por fin se encontraba en ropa interior la cinta cobró vida y comenzó a medirlo en lugares demasiado extraños —a Harry le recordó a la cinta que poseía el señor Ollivanders. Varios minutos más tarde, salía completamente vestido y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su vendedora.

—Ya termine Madame. Me gustaría que usted eligiera las telas, tiene mejor gusto que yo, solo me gustaría que fueran, pantalones de vestir de distintos colores e igualmente los pantalones sport, camisas de distintos colores y estampados, 3 capaz de gala, 4 de uso diario y tres uniformes completos de Hogwarts para primer año por favor.

—Claro mi niño déjalo a mi criterio y muchas gracias por la confianza.

—No hay de que Madame y por favor llámame Harry.

—De acuerdo Harry y tu guardarropa estará listo dentro de una hora.

—Muchas gracias, entonces regreso después —dice Harry saliendo de la Tienda y dirigiéndose a Bulesa a comprar un nuevo baúl que se adapte a sus nuevas necesidades.

La fachada de Bulesa era un poco tétrica, los baúles que estaban en exhibición se veían muy simples a simple vista pero muy bien hechos por lo que Harry tenía la creencia de que el dueño tendría una muy buena colección personal, de la cual esperaba muy fervientemente le vendiera uno, así que muy alegremente se adentra en la tienda.

El lugar era igual a como se lo había imaginado Harry, con polvo en los baúles, telaraña en las paredes y un fuerte olor a viejo, se fue adentrando cada vez más logrando ver una gran cantidad de baúles de todo tipo, pero hubo uno que en particular le había llamado la atención, era de un negro brillante y pulido con marcos en un rojo pasional sorprendente que aunque se encontraba cubierto de polvo se lograba apreciar su hermosura. Harry quedó maravillado, por lo que no oyó cuando se acercaron a él.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven?

—¿He? Ha si, discúlpeme, me gustaría llevarme ese baúl por favor.

—Es un baúl con siete compartimientos, tiene cocina, biblioteca, laboratorio, una recamara, un cuarto de baño bien equipado, una sala de estar y un cuarto con todo lo necesario para entrenar.

—Perfecto, me lo llevo.

—Serían 6000 galeones joven.

—Sí, ¿no podría hacer que solo yo lo pueda abrir?

—Por supuesto que sí, corte su dedo y colóquelo aquí —dice señalando una esmeralda que se encontraba en el centro—. Es para que el baúl lo reconozca como su dueño y solo usted pueda abrirlo.

—De acuerdo muchas gracias, ¿tiene un costo adicional?

—No joven, eso ya viene añadido.

—Ok ¿Alguna mochila de uso diario?

—Claro, sígame por aquí por favor, ¿quiere algo en especial?

—Me gustaría que se pareciera al baúl.

—La mochila la puedo modificar elija una por favor —comenta mostrando una vasta colección de todo tipo de mochilas.

—Me gustaría esa por favor —dice señalando la última mochila de un rincón con dos bolsillos en la parte posterior.

—Por supuesto joven, serían 7200 galeones y 10 kunts.

—Aquí tiene, que pase un lindo día, disculpe ¿tiene un mecanismo que me permita reducir mi baúl sin algún hechizo?

—Claro joven, solo tiene que tocar con su varita el baúl, y el al reconocer su magia por medio de su sangre se reducirá de manera automática.

—Perfecto, pero en estos momentos todavía no compro mi varita, ¿usted podría reducirlo?

—Claro que si joven, pero le aclaro, nadie podrá reducirlo mientras usted se encuentre dentro de él —afirma el vendedor mientras reduce el baúl.

—De acuerdo Señor, muchas gracias.

Ollivanders era igual a como la recordaba polvorienta, con poca iluminación y ese cosquilleo en la nuca por la gran cantidad de magia. Había bastante gente en el lugar, «pero al parecer, sólo serían cinco personas las que adquirirán una varita». Observó Harry.

La espera fue eterna, los primeros dos fueron bastante rápidos, pero la tercera; la tercera llevaba cuarenta minutos y no parecía que estuvieran cerca de lograrlo. Era una jovencita de cabello castaño oscuro. Quince minutos más, el lugar se iluminó de un tenue rosa, que afirmaba que esa sería la varita. Ahora solo faltaba una persona, la cual después de diez minutos salió por la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a comprar mi varita señor —saluda Harry.

—Harry Potter, es un placer poder conocerlo y permítame, en un momento encontraremos su varita —responde en un salto de emoción para ir corriendo a encontrar la varita del niño-que-vivió.

Cajas y cajas regadas por el suelo era lo que se podía ver en la tienda de varitas Ollivanders con un dueño saltando de alegría por el cliente tan difícil con el que se encontraba y a un Harry Potter completamente cansado y fastidiado de probar tantas varitas pero sin ser capaz de arruinar la alegría del vendedor.

—¿Me pregunto si? —murmuraba Ollivander adentrándose en lo que parecía sus varitas más viejas por lo polveadas que se encontraban—. Si, puede que funcione.

—Prueba ésta Harry —dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en la varita, por lo que no noto la mirada de reconocimiento en Harry al encontrar a su compañera de aventuras.

Al momento de tocarla un rayo de luz iluminó a Harry sacando los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts pareciendo normal para Ollivanders pero siendo un gran descubrimiento para Harry, haciéndole recordar lo que eso significaría en un futuro.

—Es muy curioso señor Potter, esta varita nos dice que usted llegara a hacer grandes cosas, el señor tenebroso las hizo, terribles sí, pero grandiosas.

Harry con varita en mano tomó camino hacia la tienda de Madame Malking y dándole la razón a las sabias palabras del señor Ollivanders.

—Hola Madame ¿Ya se encuentra listo mi pedido?

—Ya Harry, aquí tienes, son 1000 galeones y 35 knuts.

—Aquí tiene y muchas gracias —responde recibiendo las bolsas y guardandolas en su baúl—. Que pase un lindo día.

—Igualmente Harry.

—Buenas tardes, quiero tres túnicas color esmeralda —demanda una voz a espaldas de Harry.

—Sí señor —responde despidiéndose de Harry con un movimiento de mano.

Ojos grises y verdes se observaron fijamente. Frente a Harry se encontraba Lucius Malfoy acompañado por su esposa y su primogénito.

—Buenas tardes —dice Harry pasando a un lado de ellos saliendo del lugar.

Herbolaria "Nenúfar" lo mejor para tus pociones. Un lugar grande dividido en dos: por un lado podíamos encontrar una serie de diferentes aparadores con todas las semillas, frascos, instrumentos y demás para la fabricación de pociones; por el otro era un invernadero, repleto de diferentes especies y en el centro del lugar se encontraba el mostrador.

La tienda no se encontraba tan llena como creía Harry, pero la fila para pagar era otra cuestión. La gente se formaba para solicitar los materiales para los cursos y la vendedora te lo entregaba rápidamente, así que la fila avanzaba a un buen ritmo. Para felicidad de Harry en unos minutos llego al mostrador.

—Buenas tardes, me gustaría todo el equipo para primer año por favor.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres Harry Potter!

Y el caos se desató, la gente lo rodeó como abejas a la miel, magos lo saludaban de mano, brujas lo abrazaban, otros preguntaban por su vida. Y Harry.

Harry no sabía qué hacer.

La noticia de que Harry Potter se encontraba en Nenúfar se regó de manera rápida por el callejón y en unos minutos la tienda se encontraba repleta. La información de lo que había sucedido en el juicio ya se había publicado y era de conocimiento de todos lo que había vivido el niño-que-vivió al lado de sus parientes muggles

Los reporteros no tardaron en llegar y Harry no se explicaba cómo en un momento ya se encontraban frente a él y quitaron a todos los magos y brujas que lo rodeaban. Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar, desde preguntar por qué había demandado a Dumbledore hasta explicar cómo era vivir dentro de una alacena.

—¡Silencio! —grita Harry fastidiado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo—. En las vacaciones de Navidad se realizará una conferencia de prensa para aclarar todas sus dudas.

—Pero joven Potter, el mundo mágico debe de saber lo que está sucediendo con su héroe.

—No soy ningún héroe señorita, solo soy un niño que se encuentra emocionado por sus compras para su asistencia a Hogwarts. Y aún así, realizaré una entrevista para darles a conocer lo que ha sucedido.

—Ya escucharon, así que por favor, empiecen a desalojar la tienda —dice un hombre mayor empezando a sacar a toda la gente que se encontraba ahí—. Lo sentimos muchos, joven Potter, aquí se encuentra lo que solicito —dice entregándole a Harry un pequeña bolsa.

—No se preocupe señor, estas cosas suceden. Muchas gracias y ¿cuánto es?

—Va de parte de la Herbolaria, lamentamos mucho lo que nuestra vendedora causó.

—No se preocupe por eso y muchas gracias —responde Harry con una sonrisa.

El callejón Diagón para esas horas del día ya se encontraba más vacío, y una linda imagen se podía apreciar con el cielo de color naranja iluminando un sitio lleno de magia.

Harry va caminando hasta que un lugar llama su atención. "Reino Animalia. el lugar perfecto para encontrar al compañero ideal". «Tengo que comprar a Hedwig». Pensó Harry adentrándose al lugar.

A pesar del nombre, era un lugar por demás deprimente, con los animales en mal estado y sucio.

—Buenas tardes, busco una lechuza hembra.

—Claro joven, acompañarme por favor —dice un hombre entre sus cuarenta años, con algunas canas asomándose entre sus negros cabellos y con ojos verdes.

Lo llevo a un lugar lleno de lechuzas de diferentes colores, desde negras hasta la que Harry podía ver cómo dorada, pero nada de su querida Hedwig, así que siguió buscando y hasta atrás de todas ellas la encontró.

—Quiero llevar esa por favor.

—Entiendo joven, permítame un momento.

Harry salió muy feliz de ese lugar, acompañado de su muy querida amiga.

* * *

—Hola Tom, me gustaría un platillo para cenar por favor.

—Claro que sí Harry, en un momento te lo llevo —dice con una sonrisa.

Las compras de los libros después de adquirir a Hedwig fueron bastante rápidas para la felicidad de Harry.

—Aquí tienes Harry, disfruta tu cena.

—Muchas gracias Tom.

Grandes cosas vendrían en el futuro y Harry se encontraba más que listo para enfrentarlas.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza con la actualización, pero ya estamos aquí de regreso C:_

_¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo?_

_Espero sus comentarios que siempre me hacen muy feliz._

_Los adoro con mi frío y negro corazón 3_

_Astana_


	7. Retornando a mi hogar

_Estimado Doctor Anderson._

_El motivo de esta carta es para notificarle el cambio de planes por toda la situación del juicio. Como usted pudo observar, ya no hubo tiempo para realizar el tratamiento correspondiente, con lo sucedido en el juicio y con los reporteros ya no tiene caso ocultar la situación de mi estado de salud._

_Me encargaré de hablar con mi Jefa de Casa para programar mi salida del colegio y realizar el tratamiento en el Hospital._

_Lamento mucho las molestias._

_Saludos_

_Harry James Potter_

—Preciosa, entrégala al doctor Anderson en San Mungo y después te espero en Hogwarts —dice Harry atando la carta en una pata de su hermosa lechuza y procediendo a abrir la ventana para dejarla ir.

La habitación en el Caldero Chorreante se encontraba vacía, todas sus pertenencias ya se encontraban debidamente guardadas en su baúl y el estaba listo para salir en dirección a Hogwarts.

* * *

El rojo escarlata fue lo primero que vio Harry cuando arribó a la plataforma 934 ese primero de septiembre para regresar al lugar que fue su hogar, y deseaba que no fuera el último que considerará así, que en un futuro, tuviera un lugar al cual llamar casa una vez Sirius fuera libre, aunque él sabía que Hogwarts nunca perdería ese gran significado que tiene para él.

«Necesito el último vagón para que si es posible, evitar encontrarme con Weasley. No quiero empezar tan pronto a tratar con él». Pensaba Harry recorriendo el expreso para llegar a su objetivo. Una vez ahí prosiguió a acomodar su baúl y la jaula vacía de su querida amiga y a tomar asiento, asegurando el lugar contra visitas indeseadas.

—_Invisibilia locum, muffliato, latebra _—dice apuntando la puerta. «Que raro, sentí un poco de resistencia». Piensa Harry observando analíticamente su varita.

El andén poco a poco empezaba a llenarse, a través de la ventana Harry podía ver a padres, niños, adolescentes, despidiéndose y preparándose para iniciar un nuevo curso; él esperaba que el siguiente año Sirius se encontrará ahí con él. La llamada sonó, alertando a todos los presentes a abordar el tren. Las cosas fueron bastante rápidas desde ese momento, los alumnos abordaron el tren, tomaron sus lugares y el viaje inició.

El transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo para Harry y su gran libro de _Introducción al Estudio de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_. Harry creía que a pesar de todos los conocimientos que tenía sobre dicha materia, había ciertos factores que él no conocía de ésta, como posiciones básicas para un duelo, movimientos universales de varita y algunas cosas mas, detalles que para Harry eran muy necesarios de conocer. Muchas veces detalles tan pequeños como el saber que movimiento de varita intensifica el hechizo, o que emoción debe predominar para cumplir el objetivo, marcaba la diferencia.

Así que el viaje fue completamente tranquilo para Harry, con conversaciones que se oían a través de la puerta, y el panorama cambiando en la ventana, pasando de un hermoso cielo azulado con campos verdes a un cielo nocturno con estrellas iluminando el gran bosque de los alrededores de Hogwarts.

—¡Los de primer año! ¡Primer año! ¡Aquí! —el grito fue escuchado por todos los alumnos presentes en esa estación. Hagrid ya se encontraba reuniendo a todos los de primer año. Después de unos minutos todos ya se encontraban alrededor del medio gigante esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

El camino se encontraba iluminado por faroles de luz con ese estilo antiguo que te traía el recuerdo de jóvenes ataviadas en frondosos vestidos victorianos y a sublimes caballeros en elegantes trajes. Los faroles además de iluminar el sendero que debían recorrer; alumbraban a pequeñas personas emocionadas por la nueva aventura que asomaba en sus puertas.

—¡Realicen una fila! ¡Cuatro por bote! —todos de manera eficaz siguieron las indicaciones y en menos de cinco minutos los alumnos se encontraban a bordo de los pequeños botes. Harry iba acompañado por Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y la compañera de cabello castaño que había visto en la tienda de Ollivanders.

El lago negro se apreciaba en todo su esplendor, reflejando las luces que se encontraban en cada barco, acompañado del cielo estrellado y los frondosos árboles que los rodeaban. Todo en general, era una imagen para retratar. Pequeños magos en el inicio de su vida académica en el prestigioso colegio, acompañados por la luna alumbrando el lugar y bendiciéndolos en la nueva etapa de su vida, las estrellas indicandoles que dirección tomar para encontrar aquel lugar que los llenará de conocimiento, experiencias, amigos y amores; y el bosque dándoles esa calma que sus pequeñas mentes necesitan entre tanta emoción.

—¡Bajen las cabezas! —la voz de Hagrid se escuchó por todo el lugar y todos rápidamente siguieron la orden.

Los botes pasaron a través de una pequeña cueva, que se convirtió en un túnel de piedra marcaba un antes y después en el lago negro. El lugar era hermoso, con un tipo de piedra que brillaba en la oscuridad y reflejaba un hermoso color azul al entrar en contacto con la luz de las lámparas.

—¡Prepárense a observar al que será como su hogar por los próximos siete años!

El túnel terminó y el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraba frente a ellos en todo su esplendor, con las lámparas alumbrándolo dando una imagen de la magnificencia que esa estructura representaba para el mundo mágico y más importante, para cada joven que cursó ahí su preparación mágica.

El trayecto después del túnel fue más corto, los barcos de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en el muelle y los alumnos bajaron de estos para posteriormente colocarse alrededor de Hagrid.

—De acuerdo jóvenes, colóquense en tres filas y siganme —el trayecto a la puerta principal de Hogwarts fue corto—. Profesora McGonagall los alumnos de primer año ya están aquí —dijo Hagrid tocando la puerta.

—Muchas gracias Hagrid —respondió Minerva McGonagall abriendo la puerta.

Harry la había extrañado todo ese tiempo que no la había visto desde la gran tragedia.

—Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall; Subdirectora y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor —dice adentrándose al castillo siendo seguida por todos los pequeños de once años—. Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Contamos con un sistema de puntos en donde ustedes los ganaran con un buen comportamiento, participando en clases y las diferentes actividades con las que cuenta el colegio, pero también los perderán por mal comportamiento. Al final del ciclo escolar se entrega la copa de las casas al puntaje más alto. ¿Alguna duda?

—¡No profesora McGonagall! —contestaron todos.

—Perfecto, en ese caso aguarden aquí y pongan en orden su uniforme, en un momento regresare por ustedes para acompañarlos a la selección —indica dejándolos en una pequeña habitación de paredes doradas con diferentes cuadros en sus paredes, quienes parecían demasiado felices por la presencia de todos los alumnos en la habitación, ya que se encontraban saludando y hablando de manera alegre con los presentes.

Los nervios se encontraban a flor de piel entre los presentes. Observaba Harry. Por un lado teníamos a Hermione Granger recitando los hechizos que había aprendido en el verano, a Ronald Weasley diciendo que tenían que derrotar a un monstruoso troll y a jóvenes comentando que probablemente la prueba consistía en sacar a un pequeño conejo de un sombrero. Todo era demasiado divertido desde la perspectiva de Harry.

—¿Listos jóvenes? Acompáñenme —dijo saliendo por la puerta. Atravesaron un pequeño corredor que los dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Las puertas se abrieron. El Gran Comedor estaba frente a ellos. Todos caminaron entre las mesas siguiendo a Minerva McGonagall. Harry escuchaba los murmullos de los estudiantes buscándolo: _¿Quién será Potter?, ¿Será verdad lo que salió en el periódico? _Todo era bastante molesto y apenas iniciaba la Selección.

—Esperen aquí —indica McGonagall empezando a caminar hacia la tarima y colocándose al lado de un banco con un sombrero encima. Todos guardaban silencio. Harry recuerda lo nervioso que se sintió la vez pasada cuando les tocó esperar y nadie hacía o decía nada. La espera había sido tortuosa.

Todos veían fijamente al sombrero, esperando que pasara algo. Harry escuchó como alguien murmuraba "_les dije que teníamos que sacar un conejo". _Cuando el sombrero abrió los ojos y la boca, o bueno, parte de su tela que parecían ojos y boca, e inició a cantar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes_.

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puede superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor_,

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, todos gritando y vitoreando. Ahora que Harry no se encontraba en shock como la vez anterior, podía observar todo el panorama. Los estudiantes gritando felices, los profesores con una sonrisa orgullosa y todos los de primer año con una mueca sorprendida. La tradición dice que nadie debe decir cómo es la selección. Todo el mundo la respeta.

—Buenas noches alumnos, iniciaremos con la Selección de las Casas. Abbott Hannah. Hufflepuff.

Harry escuchaba los nombres y apellidos de sus compañeros. Había algunos que no recordaba haber escuchado la vez anterior, a quienes nunca les había hablado y hasta a quienes no recordaba haber visto.

—Goldstein Anthony. Ravenclaw. Goyle Gregory. Slytherin. Granger Hermione. Gryffindor. Greengrass Daphne. Slytherin.

La mente de Harry se volvió a desconectar. La pregunta de si el sombrero Seleccionador diría algo de lo que vería en su mente no lo dejaba en paz. Sería muy peligroso que el sombrero dijera algo frente a todos. Esperaba que sus miedos fueran infundados.

—Malfoy Draco. Slytherin.

Era una imagen rara para Harry. Draco Malfoy. Con todo lo "Malfoy" transpirando por sus poros. Algo muy diferente a la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo.

—Potter Harry.

El comedor se silenció. En el transcurso de toda la selección se habían percibido los murmullos de los alumnos. Pero cuando Harry fue nombrado, el silencio reino. Harry caminó a través del tramo de pasillo que le hacía falta cruzar para estar frente al sombrero seleccionador. Tomó asiento y el sombrero le cubrió los ojos, impidiéndole ver a miles de ojos fijos en su persona.

—Pero que cosas tan más interesantes podemos encontrar aquí. Esta no es su primera vez joven Potter —escuchó Harry en su mente—. No tenga preocupaciones innecesarias joven Potter, lo que yo vea en su mente será secreto. Los fundadores se encargaron de eso. Ningún profesor llegará a saber lo que yo veo en sus pequeñas mentes. Ahora a lo que nos atañe. En esta ocasión ¿aceptará su destino?

Harry lo recordó, aquella casa a la cual debía pertenecer. Era hora del cambio de planes.

—Si —contesta.

—De acuerdo en ese caso. ¡Slytherin!

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero estamos de regreso._

_Tendremos de vuelta las actualizaciones cada quince días. Así que esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos._

_Los adoro con todo mi negro y frío corazón._

_Astana_


	8. Atención médica

—Bienvenidos a la honorable casa Slytherin. Somos una casa respetable, de perfectos modales, con alumnos destacados en cada materia. Por lo tanto espero perfectas calificaciones y un buen comportamiento en las áreas comunes. Si tienen problemas con algún alumno de otra casa, que nadie los vea. Los problemas entre ustedes se resuelven dentro de estas paredes. Ahora Potter —dice Snape con una mirada burlona fija en Harry—. No quiero comportamientos fuera de lugar, ni calificaciones mediocres ni nada que pueda poner en duda la supremacía de la casa Slytherin. ¿Quedó claro?

—Por supuesto, profesor Snape —contesta Harry respetuosamente. Ese hombre había dado la vida por él, así que buscaría la manera de darle a conocer que no era igual a su padre—. Yo no daré problemas mientras nuestros "compañeros" no me provoquen, con respecto a las calificaciones, no tengo problema.

—Bien —dice Snape fríamente—. Eso es todo jóvenes, el día de mañana los prefectos se encargarán de enseñarles todo el castillo y mostrarles el camino a sus salones y al Gran Comedor. Los quiero puntuales el día lunes.

Severus Snape dio media vuelta y procedió a salir de la Sala Común de la casa Slytherin.

—Espere Profesor Snape —dice Harry alcanzandolo fuera de la sala—. Mi Doctor me indico un tratamiento para recuperar mi salud, pero con todo lo acontecido en el Ministerio, ya no tuve la oportunidad de realizar mi tratamiento en San Mungo y me gustaría realizar el tratamiento lo más pronto posible, aunque si eso no es posible, solicitar un permiso para salir del colegio.

—Quieres realizar el tratamiento en Hogwarts —responde de manera clara—. El colegio no tiene preferencias por celebridades señor Potter y no hay permisos para ausentarse, así que su solicitud es denegada. Si necesita salir, espere a las vacaciones decembrinas. Si necesita atención médica vaya a la enfermería.

—Pero profesor.

—Pero nada señor Potter, ahora diríjase a su habitación.

—Si profesor —contesta Harry regresando a la Sala Común.

Las habitaciones en Slytherin eran unicas, solo un alumno por habitación. La recamara de Harry se encontraba entre la de Draco Malfoy a la izquierda y Theodore Nott del lado derecho. La habitación era linda, elegante, con paredes color crema, marcos de color plata con cortinas verde oscuro. La cama matrimonial con dosel cubierto por telas verde oscuro, con un suelo negro granito. En general, una habitación de ensueño.

La situación con Snape tenía que resolverse, no se iba a quedar sin tratamiento solo porque el señor no quería, Snape era una persona que respetaba mucho, pero no por eso iba a permitir que perjudicará su salud e interfiriera con sus planes. Con esos pensamientos Harry James Potter cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

El Gran Comedor se silenció en el momento en que Harry cruzó las puertas, tenía la mirada de todos fija en él.

«Merlín, esto es incomodo». Pensó Harry caminando hacia la mesa verde.

—¿Qué hace el héroe del mundo mágico en una mesa llena de serpientes? —pronunció Adrian Pucey, un Slytherin de grados mayores.

—Oh no lo se, tu explicamelo. ¿Que se hace cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador te coloca en una casa? ¿Te sientas donde quieras? o ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —comenta Harry con ironía.

Él tenía bastante claro que a diferencia de las otras casas, Slytherin se regía por jerarquía. Ahí nadie era igual a otro. Y claramente él no estaría en el último nivel.

—Maldito Potter, ubica tu lugar o nosotros nos encargaremos de colocarte ahí —dice Adrian viéndolo retadoramente.

—Quiero verlo —contesta Harry sonriendo de manera inocente a quien busca humillarlo desde un inicio.

—Solo eres un mocoso con un ego muy grande Potter. Mejor empieza a guardar silencio y a aceptar el lugar que le corresponde a un mestizo en Slytherin.

—Y aún así te sientes amenazado por mi.

—No digas tonterías, tu no eres nada a comparación de nosotros Potter.

Toda la mesa se encontraba en silencio a diferencia de todo el comedor. Lo alumnos de slytherin se encontraban atentos a la pelea verbal entre uno de los grandes alumnos de sexto año y el afamado niño que vivió.

—En ese caso mi presencia aquí debería ser irrelevante, solo un alumno más. Pero tu te estas encargando de "darme a conocer", si lo quieres llamar así.

—Cállate Potter o hare que guardes silencio.

—¿Me vas a atacar? —pregunta Harry con una mueca asustada—. Si mal no recuerdo, los problemas se resuelven dentro de la Sala Común —comenta cambiando su semblante asustado por uno burlón.

—Me encargare de enseñarte obediencia Potter, estás advertido —termina la pelea Adrian observando a Harry con todo el rencor que su pasado le dejó.

—Tienes agallas Potter —dice Blaise Zabini observandolo de manera analitica.

—Obviamente Zabini, soy el heroe del mundo Mágico —dice Harry con ironía—. Pero bueno mis estimados compañeros, ¿saben a qué hora nos entregarán los horarios? —pregunta observando a su alrededor.

—Después del desayuno Potter —responde Malfoy—. Ahora dime ¿qué pretendes comportandote así?

—No pretendo nada Malfoy, solo no me gusta que intenten humillarme y nadie lo va a lograr. Ahora estoy muy entusiasmado por las clases, ¿ustedes no? En estos días que estuve vagando por el Callejón Diagon leí demasiadas cosas, así que ya quiero iniciar —responde emocionado.

—Claro que si. Potter cambiando a otros temas más relevantes… ¿quieres ser mi amigo? —pregunta Draco Malfoy extendiendo su mano.

—Será un placer —responde sonriendo y dando la mano que en el pasado negó.

—Jóvenes sus horarios —dice su Jefe de Casa entregando las hojas a cada estudiante de la mesa de Slytherin.

—Profesor Snape, con quien tengo que hablar para solicitar la intervención del Doctor Anderson en mi tratamiento.

—Con nadie Potter, ya le dije que el colegio no tiene preferencias y si necesitas atención médica vaya a solicitarla con la enfermera y ella realizará lo que esté dentro de sus capacidades. ¿Entendiste?

—Si profesor Snape —contesta Harry con enojo disimulado.

—¿Por qué necesitas atención médica Potter? —pregunta Malfoy.

—Dime Harry y yo te llamaré Draco —dice sonriendo—. Y contestando tu pregunta, cuando recibí mi carta y fui al Callejón Diagon, también recurrí a San Mungo a realizar un chequeo general y me entere que mi salud no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones así que me dieron un tratamiento, pero con todo lo que sucedió en el juicio ya no me fue posible realizarlo y como puedes ver, el profesor Snape no quiere que mi doctor venga al colegio a realizarme el tratamiento.

—Ya veo, pero podrías hablar con la enfermera para que ella lo realice o ¿por qué no hablas con McGonagall? Será la Jefa de Gryffindor pero todo el mundo dice que en estos aspectos es una persona imparcial —comenta Draco.

—Hablaré con la enfermera para ver que opciones me da ella porque realmente necesito que mi doctor familiar esté presente. Si no puedo resolverlo con ella, en ese caso iré a la profesora McGonagall. Muchas gracias —dice sonriendo, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor.

* * *

—Buenas tardes Madame Pomfrey —saluda Harry tocando la puerta.

—Hola jovencito, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —responde una mujer regordeta, de estatura mediana, con cabello blanco.

—Antes de asistir al colegio mi doctor particular me dio un tratamiento muy específico pero por cuestiones personales ya no lo pude realizar en ese momento. Por lo que me gustaría saber él puede realizarlo aquí con su ayuda.

—Eres Harry Potter ¿verdad querido?

—Sí Madame —responde Harry con una sonrisa.

—Para solicitar la presencia de un doctor en particular tienes que pedírselo a la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Ella te entregará un objeto que será un traslador y el Doctor podrá presentarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tu tratamiento?

—Tengo entendido que serán unos dos o tres días.

—En ese caso creo que lo más recomendable sería realizarlo el siguiente fin de semana, iniciando desde el viernes.

—De acuerdo Madame, entonces hablaré con la profesora McGonagall y después le comunicó el resultado. Muchas gracias.

* * *

El despacho de Minerva McGonagall era espacioso, con un orden muy característico de la responsable profesora.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita señor Potter?

—Buenas tardes profesora. Hable con la enfermera Madame Pomfrey y ella me explico que tengo que hablar con usted para solicitar la presencia de mi doctor particular para la realización de un tratamiento. Cuando volví al mundo mágico me sometí a un análisis exhaustivo de salud y en él salieron muchos problemas por mi estadía con mis tíos muggles, así que es necesario que los arregle lo mas pronto posible.

—¿Por qué no lo realizó cuando lo diagnosticaron señor Potter?

—Porque estaba buscando mi salida de la casa de mis tíos profesora, realmente en ese momento no tuve el tiempo para realizarlo, pero tampoco creo que sea conveniente esperar todo un año para hacerlo, así que aquí estoy.

Minerva McGonagall recordó todo lo dicho en el juicio de Albus Dumbledore, ella había creído que el menor ya se había realizado el tratamiento aunque aún así lo había visto muy mal. Ahora se da cuenta que no lo hizo y el sentimiento de culpabilidad hacia sus amados alumnos volvió con fuerza.

—En ese caso, comuníquese con su doctor —dice mientras busca algo entre los papeles de sus cajones del escritorio—. y entréguele esta nota con este objeto. Es el permiso y el traslador para acudir el día que usted y Madame Pomfrey crean conveniente.

—Si profesora y muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—Siempre es un placer ayudar a mis alumnos señor Potter —responde McGonagall con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hola amorcitos!

Estamos de regreso, el capitulo me costo un poco de trabajo en escribir porque es un poco soso en mi opinión xD Pero nos coloca las bases para lo que va a suceder después.

Tenemos el acercamiento entre Harry y Draco! Estoy muy emocionada con todo esto xD

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Siempre me hace muy feliz leerlos.


End file.
